


Seeing Double

by Lezziemates



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lezziemates/pseuds/Lezziemates
Summary: A shapeshifting mind reading alien tries to take over Supergirls life, fooling everyone to the point where no one can tell who the real Supergirl is. That is until the alien makes one tiny slip up involving Lena Luthor.





	Seeing Double

It was an beautiful day in National City, no robberies, no crazed aliens trying to take over the world, a near perfect day for Kara Danvers. She was on her way to lunch with her best friend Lena Luthor, which only made the day better. Kara was practically basking in the sun and the thought of seeing her best friend. Lena always managed to make Kara feel happy no matter what kind of mood she was in. Even though they had grown closer in the past year or so, Kara couldn't help the feeling that something was missing, of wishing they were closer. Kara had pinned it on the fact that she still hadn't told Lena about being Supergirl. It's not that Kara didn't want Lena to know, she did more than anything, but Alex was just starting to trust Lena, and Kara didn't want Lena to become an even bigger target. Kara walked into the L-corp building and headed straight for the elevator, not bothering to stop at the reception desk, she'd been here more than enough times for everyone to know who she was. Once she was on Lena's floor, Kara said a quick hello to jess and walked right into Lena's office. Lena was already on the couch flipping through a magazine waiting for Kara, her black blazer was slung over the back of the couch and she was wearing a red tank top and her black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Kara's breath caught for a millisecond, before she could contain herself. Kara was still amazed anytime she saw Lena so casual and comfortable, the rest of the world knew professional all business Lena, Kara was one of the only people Lena let see the real her.   
"Kara!" Lena greeted, suddenly noticing her friend had arrived got up off the couch and pulled Kara in for a hug.   
"Hey Lee," Kara said returning Lena's hug with a big squeeze. Lena had never really been one for hugs, or physical affection of any kind for that matter, but Kara's hugs always managed to make her feel safe, and loved, and somehow... wanting more. "So what are we having for lunch today?" Kara asked excitedly, it was Lena's turn to pick and Kara was starving. Lena chuckled, Kara loved food and always seemed to be hungry.   
"Don't worry potstickers are already on their way." Lena reassured.   
"You're the best!" Kara exclaimed. "How has your day been so far?"  
"Ugh same old boring thing, but you're here now and that makes it better." Kara blushed and fidgeted with her glasses. Kara's phone started ringing startling them both. Kara looked down at the screen, it was Alex.   
"I'm sorry I have to take this." Lena had gotten used to Kara's frequent phone calls and quick departures. At first Lena was hurt and thought Kara didn't want to spend time with her, but she had come to realize that there was something bigger going on. "Alex what is it?" Kara answered heading out to the balcony so Lena wouldn't overhear.   
"Where are you right now?" Alex demanded.   
"I'm at L-corp why-"  
"Well I'm all the way across town and I'm starting right at you." Alex said gravely.   
"What?? But I- is this another Bizzaro situation? I thought we handled that. Oh rao! Is there any damage?" Kara was starting to panic, ready to leap of the balcony in a second.   
"Slow down Kara, take a breath. No there's no damage, but someone is flying around the city as you. Come to the DEO right now. But come as Kara! We don't want everyone to be worried."  
Kara hung up the phone and rushed back into Lena's office.   
"Is everything all right?" Lena asked with concern.   
"I'm so sorry I have to go my sister has an emergency! I promise I'll make up for lunch soon!" Kara gave Lena what was probably the quickest hug in history and rushed towards the door.   
"Call me after the emergency is under control okay?"  
"I promise. Bye!"  
\-----  
"What's the sich?" Kara giggled "I sound like Kim Possibly." J'onn gave Kara a stern look. "Sorry not the time. What's happening?"  
"There appears to be a Supergirl copycat flying around the city. So far there has been no damage, but we are keeping it under heavy surveillance." J'onn filled her in.   
"What we don't know," Winn chimed in, "is whether it is an exact clone, or just a shapeshifting alien. But from the surveillance footage, it appears to be an exact replica. No patchwork like Bizzaro."  
"It also appears to have obtained all of you powers as well." Alex informed.   
"This does not sound good. But what does it want if it's not destroying the city?" Kara had started pacing around the DEO, it always helped her calm down and clear her head. "What if I try and confront it? You know non violently, just tell it I want to talk." Kara suggested.   
"Well it's a risk, but I think it may be our only option." J'onn said seriously. "Of course we'll have to send backup, but you are not to engage unless it does." J'onn ordered.   
\----   
Kara landed outside of an abandoned warehouse where the team had located the Supergirl imposter. She used her x-ray vision to make sure everything was safe before entering the warehouse.   
"Hello?" Kara called into the dimly lit room. "It's Supergirl, I just want to talk to you. I'm not going to hurt you." Kara heard movement across the room. "Come out so I can see you." A figure emerged from the shadows and stepped into the light. It was like looking in a mirror, every detail of Kara's face was reflected onto this stranger. "What are you?" Kara gasped.   
"I can not remember what I am or where I come from." Its voice came out sounding exactly like Kara's, it gave her the chills. "I have walked this earth taking on form after form for so long, I do not even remember my name. I only have one instinct, one purpose. I am going to take over your life." Kara's heart was racing. She had to do something before things got out of hand. Kara took a small, slow step forward and reached her hand out towards her double.   
"Okay woah there bud, let's talk about this for a second okay? What do you mean by 'take over my life'?"   
"I already know everything about you, I want to become you. Obtain every aspect of your life. No one will even notice you're gone. I need a new life to live, and I want yours." The double said ominously, stepping closer towards Kara.   
"Alex," Kara whispered, "I don't know how to get out of this."   
"We're coming in." Alex replied over the ear pice. The door to the warehouse swung open and a team of DEO agents burst in. The Supergirl double panicked, and grabbed Kara by the waist. It had lifted them off the ground and spun in circles so the agents couldn't tell who was who.   
"Alex it can read my mind." The double cried. Clever Kara though revel a secret in order to get ahead.   
"Alex please, don't listen to it. I'm here it's me." Kara begged, choking back a sob.   
"J'onn! I can't tell them apart!" Alex cried her voice breaking. "Can you read they're minds?" J'onn stared between Kara and the double, a frustrated look on his face.   
"It must be blocking the signal, I can't read either of them." J'onn said sadly. "Did we ever put that tracker in Supergirl?" J'onn asks sternly.   
"Signal's jammed from that too, sir." An agent replied. Kara was so scared, if this thing could make her own sister not recognize her... and if it really could read her mind... there'd be no way to stop it, anything Kara could try to prove herself, the thing could too.   
"Alex please," the double begged, "remember when we were little and Jeremiah and Eliza took us to that beach and we were collecting seashells when you told me that you would always protect me." It was crying real tears, Kara felt sick. Kara let out a sob. "Alex no, please it's me, I love you. J'onn- please take her out of here." Kara choked out. "You shouldn't have to go through this." Kara met Alex's tear-filled eyes across the room.   
"It's lying, it's trying to get you to leave so it can take me. Alex I love you, please." It choked out. Two Supergirls on the floor practically sobbing. Alex swore she could feel her heart breaking. How could she not be able to identify her own sister? All she wanted, was to be able to wrap her arms around Kara and tell her everything was going to be alright.  
"Okay pop quizz!" Alex exclaimed.   
"Alex, it can read her mind," J'onn warned. Alex pushed past him stepping closer to her sister and the imposter.   
"Okay first question," Alex said, taking a shaky breath, "what is your favourite food?"   
"Potstickers and pizza!" They both exclaimed. Alex studied their faces, both of their eyes had lit up at the mention of food despite the grave situation.   
"Too easy." Alex mumbled to herself. "If you had a dog what would you name it?"   
"Krypto or Potstickers." They answered simultaneously.   
"Finish the sentence; Alex is-"  
"The best sister in the entire galaxy, and I love you very much now please get me out of this." It was like someone was holding up a mirror, both Supergirls spoke at the same time, moved at the same time, and even showed the same emotions, with the same sincerity. Kara was trying to think of all the people she loved, holding onto memories of them to get her through this.   
"Please I want my-" Kara started.   
"I want my girlfriend." The imposter sobbed. Everyone's head snapped towards it.   
"Kara doesn't have..." before Alex could finish her sentence Kara had tackled the imposter and had her pinned to the ground.   
"Shit!" Exclaimed the fake Supergirl. "But Lena- you were thinking about her that way-" Kara cut her off with a jab to the windpipe.   
"Nope you must be mistaken, Lena's my best friend, nothing more!" Kara stumbled over her words. "You must not be used to human emotions." Kara was kicking herself, she had barley admitted to herself that she had feelings for Lena! And now this thing comes in trying to take over her life! And with one glance into her mind knows her deepest feelings?? "Take it away J'onn please." Kara bolted over to Alex and wrapped her in a near bone crushing hug. "I love you. I'm sorry you had to go through that."  
"Shh Kara it's okay. I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you apart." Alex said through tears. "But what's this I hear about you having a girlfriend?" Alex teased trying to lighten the mood as they walked out of the ware house. Kara groaned.   
"I don't have a girlfriend!" Kara protested. "I may have sortofacrushonLena." Kara said, rushing through the last part.   
"Oh my god!" Alex exclaimed, squeezing her sister tighter. "Kara has a crush on Lena!" Alex sang.   
"Rao I hope J'onn locks that thing up for good." Kara sighed dramatically.   
"Seriously though, you should go talk to her." Alex said giving Kara a little shove. "From what I've seen she's definitely into you too."  
"What? But I- right now?" Kara asked. Alex nodded encouraging her.   
"Go. I'll be waiting with pizza and potstickers when you get home." Kara gave Alex one last hug before taking off into the night.   
\-----  
Kara headed straight for L-corp, knowing Lena would still be there even this late at night. Okay before you say anything else you have to tell her you're Supergirl. Kara thought, trying to collect herself before seeing Lena. Kara opened the door to Lena's office and walked in. "Lena?" She called.   
"Kara!" Lena greeted looking up from her desk. "What are you doing here so late? Is everything all right?" Kara couldn't help the warm fuzzy sensation she felt at Lena's concern.   
"Don't worry everything's fine," Kara reassured her, "but there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Lena stood up from behind her desk and walked around it so she was standing next to Kara. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now..." Kara trailed off, she was lost in Lena's green eyes.   
"Kara there's something I've been meaning to tell you too," Lena said taking Kara's hand. " I like you. As more than a friend, I want to be more than friends." Lena stared back into Kara's eyes searching for a reaction. It took Kara a second to register what Lena had said, and her heart almost exploded.   
"That's no-" screw it Kara thought. "I've been feeling the exact same way. I like you a lot." Kara confessed. Lena started to lean in closer until they were only inches apart. Kara closed the distance between them. Their lips met, and it was like fireworks, Kara had been hoping for this moment for what felt like forever. Kara pulled back from the kiss, suddenly remembering why she was here. "As much as I love this," Kara said breathlessly, "that's not what I was going to tell you."   
"You were going to tell me that you're Supergirl." Lena stated.   
"Wha- but- how did you-" Lena just pointed down to Kara's chests and grinned. Kara was still in her supersuit. "Rao! It's been a long night." Kara sighed. Lena pulled her into a hug.   
"I already figured it out months ago, I was just waiting for you to confirm it." Lena teased with a big smile on her face. Kara laughed, she felt truly happy in this moment, despite all that had happened earlier that night.   
"I never want to let you go." Kara said squeezing Lena tighter.   
"And I'll never let you."


End file.
